


Pensamientos negros

by Neshii



Category: One Piece
Genre: #PMFF2018, Angst, Character Death, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neshii/pseuds/Neshii
Summary: A veces sólo se necesita sufrir un poco para poder vivirlo todo.Quizá sólo es una fantasía.Pero, si con ello puedo estar con él, no me importa.





	Pensamientos negros

 

Tachó la fecha en el calendario, una marca que se amontonaba junto a las otras ochocientas, más de dos años. Y seguía manteniendo la esperanza de poder verlo otra vez, aunque sólo fuera en una ocasión, por unos cuantos segundos; quería saber de él antes de abandonarse a la desesperación. No era mucho pedir, pero todo indicaba que la posibilidad se le escapaba de las manos sin que se diera cuenta.

Dos años de no saber su paradero. Desapareció de repente, en un instante había estado con él, y al siguiente sólo quedaban su recuerdo y la esperanza. Aun así, Donquixote Rosinante no se daría por vencido, encontraría a Trafalgar Law, su compañero de trabajo y su amigo más cercano.

En definitiva lo volvería a encontrar.

 

**».«**

 

Era la hora pico cuando subió al tren, se acercó a una ventana y trató de distraerse, sentir un poco la calidez de los rayos del sol de la mañana; necesitaba algo que lo animara, un poco de la belleza del mundo que le levantara los ánimos. A primera hora del día telefoneó a la estación de policía para saber si había un cambió por mínimo que fuera en la investigación para encontrar a Law. Antes las llamadas eran cada día, después una vez a la semana, ahora sólo una al mes; no porque se estuviera rindiendo, no, sino por la insistencia de los oficiales a cargo de la investigación. Prácticamente para ellos el caso estaba cerrado, no parecía que tuvieran alguna esperanza de encontrarlo; por lo mismo, de una manera nada sutil, le pidieron a Rosinante que _los dejara hacer su trabajo_ , una buena forma de decirle lo molesto que se había vuelto. Esa mañana, con fastidio, le dijeron que no había cambio alguno y nadie sabía nada de Law.

—Dicen que desaparecen. —Rosinante, apenas captó esas palabras, se puso en alerta. Eran un pequeño grupo de colegialas detrás de él—. Se van a un lugar donde mueren por amor, convertidos en flores.

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso?

—Es una vieja leyenda que contaba mi abuela. Cuando amas de verdad y no eres correspondido, el dolor se convierte en una pequeña semilla que empieza a florecer y se alimenta de la tristeza, al final terminas convirtiéndote en flores porque no importa que tanto dolor haya, el amor es hermoso como una flor.

Rosinante dejó de escuchar, recargó la frente en el vidrió de la ventana; las colegialas habían soltado una exclamación por lo romántico que les parecía la idea, pero él sólo podía pensar en lo infame de la leyenda. Sin embargo, con todas las posibilidades gastadas no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez Law…

_«Por amor… un amor no correspondido… Law, ¿estabas enamorado de alguien?»_

Desechó la idea de inmediato, era una estupidez por mucho que sólo imaginar ese escenario pesaba en su corazón.

 

 

La primera vez que lo soñó fue el día en que oyó sobre ello. Estaba seguro de que era la silueta de Law  rodeada de flores de pensamientos en una tonalidad de un violeta tan oscuro que bien podía considerarse negro. Trató de llamarlo, de moverse, sin embargo, no consiguió ninguna de las dos cosas. Era como si ambos estuvieran estáticos, en pausa; no podían avanzar, pero tampoco era posible regresar al pasado cuando ambos estaban juntos como colegas y amigos, sin desapariciones de por medio ni la desesperación de no saber nada. Rosinante observó las flores en su sueño, los pensamientos negros, y en seguida lo relacionó con la plática de las colegialas, la leyenda y la posible explicación para la desaparición de Law; ahí parado, en medio de su subconsciente, a sabiendas que era un sueño, la idea no le parecía tan descabellada ni estúpida.

¿Era posible? ¿Morir por amor? Trasformado en flores en un lugar olvidado. Eso era cruel e injusto. Nadie merecía morir por lo que se supone debía de ser el sentimiento más hermoso e inmenso del mundo; todas las personas que amaban, que lograban hallar la verdadera pureza del amor sólo debían ser felices, sentirse en plenitud, y lo único que resultaba de aquello eran pétalos y dolor. Muy injusto.

_«¿Sufriste, Law? Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido, posiblemente te hubiera ayudado a no sentir dolor y no preferir desaparecer… ¿Hubiera podido ayudarte? Sí, siempre… apoyarte para que fueras feliz… al lado de alguien mas…»_

El único movimiento que Rosinante pudo hacer antes de despertar fue agarrarse el pecho para tratar de aminorar un poco la punzada de dolor que sintió.

 

Los sueños sucedieron durante varias noches, a veces uno tras otro, a veces dejando pasar días. La silueta de Law a lo lejos rodeado de pensamientos negros, sin moverse, nunca cambiaba; sin embargo, para Rosinante era distinto, lo que en un principio tampoco podía moverse, con el tiempo, logró pequeños cambios, acercándose con lentitud a cambio de un fuerte y denso dolor en el pecho. Rosinante no era tonto, dedujo las cosas con total facilidad, no así las aceptaba. Si bien en un inicio fue reacio a poner en palabras lo que _saltaba a la vista_ , una vez hecho todo resultó en una sucesión de actos fluyendo sin obstáculos.

Nunca fue cuestión de negarse, más bien, de no poder creerlo porque no existía nada diferente, no eran sentimientos desbordantes ni felicidad inmensa; tampoco habían corazones en el aire o chispeantes sonrisas en sus labios que anunciaran su sentir. Quizá así siempre había sido y él en algún punto de su vida lo había idealizado; quizá nada era como lo pintaban; o tal vez, era el saber que por mucho que se esforzara ya no existía una posibilidad para él. Eso era agobiante.

—Así que así se siente el amor… siempre creí que no dolía… —se dejó caer por primera vez derrotado. Rendirse era demasiado doloroso—. ¿Así te sentías? ¿Por cuánto tiempo guardaste estas sensaciones? Imaginar vivir esto por siempre me hace desear…

No pudo completar la frase, no en voz alta.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Si Law se había convertido en flores fue porque su amor no para él. Y si su amor era por él, ya no podían estar juntos. El tiempo o el destino o ambos habían jugado en su contra. De cualquier forma ya no había vuelta atrás. Lo reconocía, lo comprendía y aceptaba, seguir engañándose ya no era una posibilidad.

Una vez que pudo decirlo Law desapareció de sus sueños entre pétalos de pensamientos negros.

Rosinante dejó de llamar a la policía, dejó su trabajo y a sus amigos. Era consciente de estar hundiéndose, él mismo dejaba que la corriente se lo llevara, muy al fondo, donde no pudiera ver la luz del sol ni escuchar ruido alguno, donde sólo hubiera oscuridad y el recuerdo de Law. Solo, en medio de un lugar desolado, frío, con una tranquilidad asfixiante. Ahora se empeñaba en encontrar la esperanza muerta entre sus remembranzas y sueños; si allí pudo encontrar parte de la respuesta, tal vez pudiera ser que encontrara la meta de su dolor.

—Lo siento, por no habértelo dicho nunca. Por no haberme dado cuenta antes… Fui un cobarde. —Rosinante imaginaba que todo había acabado aun cuando se quedaba el dolor anclado en su interior, cada vez más potente, corrosivo, como si fuera creciendo, expandiéndose justo como las ondas en el agua. Dolor pulsátil en el centro de su pecho. Se inclinó en un acto reflejo para tratar de aminorar el dolor; nunca había sentido algo similar, carcomiéndole las entrañas mientras iba en aumento, pero ahora no era el dolor sino una sensación de saciedad, como si algo estuviera escalando por su pecho, tratando de llegar a su garganta, como si su cuerpo fuera un contenedor y ya no tuviera la capacidad de sostener lo que llevaba dentro. Vomitó.

Pétalos de gardenias.

Parecían ser gardenias blancas, pero, envueltas en sangre y vómito poco podía apreciar. Quizá sí pudiera convertirse en flores por un amor no correspondido.

Cada mañana, al despertar, le asaltaban las arcadas, una tras otra, sin darle tiempo a respirar, como si su cuerpo intentara deshacerse de algo que no estaba ahí. La sensación era desagradable y nadie podía darle una explicación lógica.

Todo resultaba ir en una espiral descendente y sin control. Algunas veces, cuando su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto y sus emociones a flor de piel, su subconsciente trataba de aferrarse a una realidad. Pero el deseo no duraba mucho, la razón era echada a un lado con tal fuerza que su realidad misma era la que parecía ser una fantasía, al menos ahí tenía respuestas. Prefería mil veces creer en cuentos de hadas a no saber nada. Su mente egoísta trataba de calmarlo llenándole la cabeza de ideas y sueños en dónde Law le decía donde se encontraba, convertido en pétalos de pensamientos. ¿Que tan cruel podía llegar a ser cuando sentía calma al pensar que Law pudo haberse convertido en flores por el dolor de un amor no correspondido? Un final miserable, una tortura insipiente, un resultado fatal al no hallar la satisfacción de la felicidad.

Rosinante vomitaba sangre y flemas cada que llegaba a esas conclusiones y _veía_ la magnitud de su egoísmo; como si su cuerpo quisiera expulsar todo su interior, como si rechazara la vida misma.

Y entre el egoísmo de sus deseos y el dolor de su amor que crecía con cada sueño de pétalos manchados en sangre y vómito en su baño, perdió el interés de juzgarse a sí mismo y compadecer a Law; creyó sentir miedo a quedarse vacío, idea que fue también desechada. En lugar de todo ello se sorprendió al poder oler un aroma a gardenias.

Era un llamado, una señal de dónde se encontraba, estaba seguro. Tan seguro como el dolor que experimentaba, como la locura de poseer flores en su interior, como el no tener a Law a su lado y la efímera posibilidad de no volver a verlo nunca más.

¿Dónde era? No sabía, con el dolor oprimiendo su pecho, salió de su casa sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Caminó. Caminó y siguió caminando; cada paso siendo una tortura para su cuerpo, un alivió a su alma. Tosía y se atragantaba pensando que en cualquier momento empezaría a vomitar gardenias, como en sus sueños. La fuerza física decayendo con cada metro que avanzaba y aún así siguió en movimiento, sin detenerse. Detenerse significaba morir; sospechaba que avanzar también significaba su muerte, pero con la posibilidad de reencontrarse con Law, jamás podría tener un aliciente mejor.

¿Cuántas horas fueron de caminata? Qué necesidad había de contarlas.

Entre árboles y los susurros del viento al pasar por las hojas llegó a un descampado sin tener idea de donde estaba, sólo guiándose por una voz silenciosa y un aroma conocido que lo acercaban a su meta. Y ante sus ojos, vidriosos por las lágrimas, encontró su respuesta.

Eran pensamientos negros en plena floración. Rosinante se dejó caer entre ellos, parecía como si los conociera, como si pudiera escucharlos decir su nombre, el aroma que desprendían, una fragancia que podía reconocer aunque fuera imposible que unas flores pudieran tener su olor.

—Law… —susurró entre las lágrimas que no podía retener. ¿Por qué lloraba? El recuerdo, los pensamientos, la situación, cada una de las señales que le indicaban que no se encontraba solo, sus sueños, las flores en su interior pidiendo a gritos explotar. Todo era tan claro y a la vez confuso, era perfecto. Y una tontería.

El dolor lo consumía. En ese punto ya no distinguía si era dolor físico o emocional, tampoco le parecía importante averiguarlo. Si era verdad lo que su mente trataba de indicarle, y que a su razón le parecía una estupidez, pronto desaparecería entre pétalos de gardenias. Esperaba ese momento con más fervor del que podía reconocer. ¿Lo vería pronto? Quizá.

Quizá sólo estaba al borde de la locura engañándose a sí mismo cometiendo alguna estupidez.

Quizá todo era un sueño y al despertar Law estaría a su lado como en los viejos tiempos. En definitiva ahora sí tendría la voluntad de decirle cuanto lo amaba. Si era correspondido los dos podrían salvarse; si era rechazado, existía la posibilidad de sólo ser él quien estuviera recostado en el suelo y sin pensamientos negros a su alrededor. Prefería morir solo que acompañado.

No tenía últimas palabras para decir, si en su momento fue incapaz de hablar, qué derecho poseía ahora para hacerlo. Fue un momento en el que sintió el aire entre sus cabellos, ¿o entre los pétalos?, y luego sentirse flotar, lejos, muy lejos hasta donde se encontraba él.

Esperaba con gran fervor que en su lugar pudieran florecer gardenias blancas.

 

 


End file.
